1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for covering an opening of a container, such as for instance a tray, tub, bucket, cup, dish or jar. The invention also relates to a packaging, comprising: a container provided with at least one opening; and a flexible foil layer arranged over the opening, wherein the overhanging part of the foil layer is pleated substantially along the outer side of the container.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Packagings can consist of a more or less form-retaining container with an opening. Such containers are usually covered in practice with a lid and/or by a layer of foil material. For decorative purposes a cover of a foil material, such as for instance paper or textile, is sometimes also arranged over the opening, this cover not only covering the opening but also hanging downward along the periphery of the container (or the contour of the container). Such a decorative overhanging edge is also referred to as a “skirt”. The skirt gives a “traditional” appearance to products such as for instance jars filled with pâtés and jam. The skirt can be clamped by the lid or—when attached to the outside of a lid—be clamped round the lid and/or an edge of the container using for instance a string, ribbon or elastic band. Arranging a skirt in this way is however labour-intensive.
The present invention has for its object to provide an overhanging foil layer and a method for arranging such a foil layer, such that the cover has a greater functionality, is relatively inexpensive and simple to arrange.